


Amaranthine promises

by Wool_Corgi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Frisk is pansexual, Genderfluid Frisk, M/M, Minor Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Queen Toriel, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 09:53:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wool_Corgi/pseuds/Wool_Corgi
Summary: Sorry I cut it off there, I'll add a chapter tomorrow





	Amaranthine promises

     As Frisk hugged her mother for the last time before her new journey Frisk felt a few tears fall down her face. Her mom knew she had to let her go, as every parent did when it was time to find your soulmate. They had packed a book bag of assorted foods, clothes, and water. The smell of the cinnamon butterscotch pie that lingered on her mother calmed her aching nerves a bit. Asriel and Chara stood outside the door waiting for her, they had to go see their father anyway. They had married a few years back, when frisk was only sixteen. At the age of nineteen she stood at the same height as chara, 5'3. Asriel ended up making it to 6'1 though, so he seemed a bit menacing to those who didn't know him. He'd traded out his striped shirt for a royal tunic in black and white. He also had tattoos on his face and hands. Chara on the other hand had exchanged hers for a tan jacket, green tank top, and black shorts. She was a bit promiscuous on the surface, and we've been sisters since I was born. The reason I even came here was to look for my big sister. Despite his menacing appearance he was a giant sweetheart, just like their father Asgore. Chara had met him when she fell down, Her injuries were superficial, but she'd been hurting pretty bad when he found her. The pain was forgotten when both their timers hit zero at their meeting. Frisk on the other hand, had no clue how her and her soul mate would meet. Chara ended up dragging Asriel ahead, making an excuse about already missing Asgore too much to wait any longer before leaving, in all honesty Frisk just wanted to make the trip alone. As she said her goodbyes, and exited the ruins she let out a shaky breath, calming her nerves. The door shut and locked behind her with a loud click.  
Trudging on she made it to the final door, and exited it into the snowy area near snowdin. Luckily Toriel had dressed her for this, looking down at her timer on her wrist she realized it was down to a minute. One minute and she would meet him or her. She moved forward across the icy path. After jumping over a stick she ended up making it a bit farther before the stick snapped behind her, sending a loud crack through the air. Forty five seconds. I nervously continued on, heading to a giant barred structure. Stopping before it I looked down at my timer. Twenty seconds. The sound of footsteps behind me stopped me where I was before the bridge. Ten seconds. The footsteps stopped behind me, and I heard a timer go off.  
"Hey friend, don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand." Well my soulmate is male, with a deep voice. Frisk honestly was pleased, she didn't mind if they were male or female, as she didn't really care for gender. She rarely dressed like her biological gender. Turning, she put out her hand, and the male grabbed hers. The feeling of bone wrapping around her smaller hand seemed a bit strange. Just as her timer went off a fart echoed throughout the silent area, going on for an inhuman amount of time, shocking her completely. As it slowly came to an end Frisk dissolved into a fit of laughter, Her soulmate on the other hand was star struck by it, wondering how he had gotten so lucky.  Her unrestrained laughter made his soul try to reach for her, it was honestly beautiful. 

**Frisk p.o.v**

   As my laughter finally died down I looked up at my soul mate, taking note it was a skeleton. Sure most humans would be upset, but it was fine for me. 

   "Umm... I'm Sans, Sans the Skeleton. Its a pleasure to finally meet you soulmate. "  Sans, as the skeleton said his name was seemed a bit flustered As he pointed to his hand, which had a pink rubber cushion resting on it. "Whoopie cushion in the hand trick, always gets 'em. " I pushed a strand of my shoulder length brunette hair out of my face, then behind my ear. Sans himself stood only a few inches taller than me, his face bore a Cheshire grin, and his eye sockets had a small light in them. His clothes seemed pretty casual, a white shirt with a blue hoodie, basketball shorts, and a pair of pink slippers. I had a feeling he was really messy. His pinpricks seemed to be checking me out, which was of course expected since we hadn't met. I smiled, and bowed, figuring I should introduce myself. 

     "My name is Frisk Dremurr, it is a supreme pleasure to make your acquaintance. " His eye sockets widened a bit at my name, recognizing it automatically. "Umm.. May we go to your home? " Realizing the outdoors was a bit to cold for me,and took my hand. 

     "Follow me, I know a shortcut" he led me back to where I came from, and without a reason the world felt like it turned upside down. I closed my eyes and clung to him, and whimpered softly. When I heard his soft chuckle I realized we were in a living room. The walls were a deep maroon, and the soft carpet beneath my feet were blue. A T.V sat on an entertainment stand, and an old green couch laid across the room. Before I could even check anything else out a taller skeleton in battle armor came out, this one I knew well.  He bowed and blushed a light orange.  

     "OH GREAT PRINCESS, WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE?" I giggled and hugged my older playmate. Papyrus had been around since Undyne started training him,so I knew him well. 

     "Sans is my soul mate Paps." Papyrus looked between us, and squealed and picked us both up spinning. 

     "WE'RE GONNA BE RELATED!!!" I let out a laugh of pure joy, it was nice I already knew the family. How had I not met Sans Earlier?  Papyrus set us down before running to the kitchen to make spaghetti. Sans and I kinda just stood there awkwardly, him blushing blue, and me playing with my heart locket. Anytime we made eye contact he'd look away embarrassed. 

     "We need to talk.." I rubbed the back of my neck, trying not to sound nervous. When I looked at him he seemed a bit panicked, and you could almost hear the gears clicking in his head trying to figure out what was going on. "Its not exactly a big deal but I'd like to get to know you before we just get together. Even if we are soul mates I have to be sure. " 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I cut it off there, I'll add a chapter tomorrow


End file.
